You Just Don't Know It
by Dove of Ages
Summary: I don't want to see you! Be near you! Your a million miles to close! She was to far into his and Kaoru's world.' At least, that's what he told himself.


_Hello. This is my first song fic. Maybe you all know the song...? I'm not sure if this will make any sense.. I apologize for that. _

_-.-_

You Just Don't Know It

Hikaru was in love with Haruhi.

_You just don't know it, _

_It's getting hard to say hello..._

He was so in love with her, in fact, that he could barely speak to her.

"Hey, Hikaru." she would say to him.

He would nearly jump out of his skin and barely suppress a yelp before stuttering, "H-H-Hey, Haruhi."

Let alone carry on an intelligible conversation.

_You just don't know it, _

_I'm on the edge of crossing the line,_

_I don't want to blow it,_

_or show it, _

_Before you know your mine..._

She didn't know he loved her and it was driving him mad! He wanted her to know, oh, he so so wanted her to know! But he didn't want to mess up there friendship, or the hosts clubs friendship, or his and his twin's friendship.

It was also hard not to show his love for her, especially when he looked at her. How could he not keep at least a little bit of longing out of his gaze (which many girls in the host room noticed, making them scream 'MOE!!!' at the top of their lungs)?

He wished that she knew that she was his; Kaoru had told him that he could have her, and that he would support her and Tamaki had left for France with Eclair. He had already silently claimed her as his.

_You just don't know it..._

He really wished that she knew he loved her.

_Oh, you won't see me break,_

_Won't make that mistake, _

_Oh no, _

_I'll just walk away, _

_There's to much at stake, right now, _

_I go on and on, _

_singing this song about you, _

_And that's what's wrong with this song..._

He wanted to tell her, but he didn't want to tell her. He really didn't want to mess up and risk losing her forever. He didn't want to risk losing Kaoru either, even if his twin told him that he would be ok.

Recently, he had been getting into arguments with her about things that would ignite his love and make his heart beg him to confess. Most of the arguments were stupid and on random subjects, but it happened all the same. Why was it that he wanted to tell her when he should be perfectly happy keeping to himself?

But, instead of following the standard choices of A. Confess or B. Pretend everything is normal, he decided to go with C. The oh so mature C.

Run. Well, practically run.

He couldn't confess and he couldn't be normal; there was to much at stake to do either.

He hated keeping it secret, especially when a song on the radio, his Ipod or anywhere else came on it was always about the torments of secret love; and, crap, those songs went on forever.

It was so wrong!!

_Can you feel it? _

_In the way I look at you..._

But it was getting harder to keep inside. His gazes at her were way more intense than they should be. So intense, he sometimes wondered how he wasn't burning a hole in her head.

_Girl, can you hear it?_

_I'm crying out inside..._

Sometimes he mind screamed so loudly at him to tell her, he wondered how she didn't hear him.

_I don't want to see you!_

_Be near you!_

_Your a million miles to close!_

She was to close for comfort, it seemed sometimes. She was to far into his and Kaoru's world, she knew him to well, she knew Kaoru to well. Sometimes he wished that he didn't have to see her, or be near her.

Sometimes he wished he were on the other side of the world!

He wished it, but he really didn't want that.

_Oh, you won't see me break,_

_Won't make that mistake, _

_Oh no, _

_I'll just walk away, _

_There's to much at stake, right now, _

_I go on and on, _

_singing this song about you, _

_And that's what's wrong with this song..._

So he would walk away and pretend she wasn't there, even if he didn't want to.

_That's what wrong with this song _

And that was his problem.

_You don't know the way I feel..._

Because, even if he thought she didn't know how he felt, she had a hunch.

_So I'll stay alone... (Stay alone...)_

And they both stayed alone.

One waiting for a confession, and one needing to give a confession.

_Oh, you won't see me break,_

_Won't make that mistake, _

_Oh no, _

_I'll just walk away, _

_There's to much at stake, right now, _

_I go on and on, _

_singing this song about you..._

He would remain silent.

And she would wait for him to speak.

He would run away.

But she would wait for him to return.

_And that's what's wrong with this song (that's what's wrong )_

_And that's what's wrong with this song (that's what wrong with this song)_

_That's what's wrong with this song.._

_You just don't know it..._


End file.
